14 February 1990
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1990-02-14 ; Comments * Peel mentions opening a venue called the Junction in Cambridge today at lunch time and said it was the only time he has ever done it. He also appeared on ITV regional programme, About Anglia, where he was briefly interviewed and shown opening the Cambridge Junction. *Peel mentions that he went to a Mexican restaurant in London with a friend called Melissa and complained that the music they played there was American rock radio Sessions *Prophecy Of Doom #1, recorded 14th January 1990. Available on The Peel Sessions EP, 1990 (Strange Fruit). '''Insanity Reigns Supreme' available on ''Various Artists: ''Hardcore Holocaust II ''CD, 1990 (Dutch East India Trading, DEI8112-2) Tracklisting *Primal Scream: Loaded (7" - Loaded / I'm Losing More Than I'll Ever Have) Creation @''' *Bastro: unknown (Peel forgets to mention the title of the track) *High Performance: The Hill (12" - Here's A Party Jam) Nastymix *Prophecy Of Doom: Insanity Reigns Supreme (session) *Home T: Don't Know What To Say (LP - No Time To Waste) Jammy's *Arson Garden: Heat From A Radiated House (LP - Under Towers) Community 3 *A Witness: I Love You Mr Disposable Razors (LP - Double Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit :(JP: 'This is from Romania') *Ion Peptenar: unknown (LP - Un Virtuose Du Taragote / A Virtuoso Of The Taragot) Electrecord '''@ *J.M.K.E.: Mun Vanaisa Oli Desertöör (LP - Kylmälle Maalle = Külmale Maale = To The Cold Country) Stupido Twins #''' *Prophecy Of Doom: Earth Reality Victim (session) '''# *Diblo & Le Groupe Loketo: La Joie De Vivre (LP - Mondo Ry) Jimmy's Production *Gories: I Think I've Had It (LP - Houserockin') Wanghead :(JP: 'Here's an oldie for you') *Happy Mondays: Little Matchstick Owen (LP - Squirrel And G-Man Twenty Four Hour Party People Plastic Face Carnt Smile (White Out)) Factory *Ashoka: Garje Wee Shankan (v/a CD - Mick St. Clair - Bhangra Top 10 - Non Stop Remix Vol. 1) Star *Prophecy Of Doom: Rancid Oracle (session) *Kool Rock J: It's A Black Thing (12" - It's A Black Thing / Too High) Jive :(JP: 'This one's for the Pig, from Oscar Toney Jr') *Oscar Toney Jr.: For Your Precious Love (v/a LP - The Classic Soul Years 1967) Connoisseur Collection :(JP: 'Oh you can say what you like, but I don't think Mick Hucknall is ever going to match that') *Silverfish: Driller (12" - T.F.A. E.P.) Wiija T.F.A. stands for Total Fucking Asshole. *Wailing Souls: What Is What (LP - Stormy Night) Rohit *Prophecy Of Doom: Hybrid Thought (session) :(JP: 'Right William you can switch the radio off and go to sleep now, that's Prophecy Of Doom, the last from them tonight on this session as I say, a particular good session I think, that was called Hybrid Thought and I've been very self indulgent tonight and will continue to be so, but you know a special night in a way, this is FSK, another one for the Pig') *Freiwillige Selbstkontrolle: My Funny Valentine (LP - Continental Breakfast) Ediesta Tracks marked #''' on '''File 3 Tracks marked @''' on '''File 4 File ;Name *1) 020A-B5539XXXXXXX-0100M0.mp3 *2) 020A-B5539XXXXXXX-0101M0.mp3 *3) john-peel-18b-1989-90 *4) 1990-02-xx Peel Show LE063 ;Length *1) 0:54:01 *2) 0:33:33 *3) 46:05 (37:37-42:09) *4) 1:27:43 (until 0:04:17, 0:04:35 - 0:07:02) ;Other *1-2) Recordings at the British Library *3) Many thanks to Happy Otter. HO John Peel 18 1990 *4) Created from LE063 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Many thanks to Lee. ;Available *1-2) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B5539/1) *3) Mixcloud *4) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1990 Category:Happy Otter Mixtapes Category:Available online Category:Peel shows Category:British Library Category:Lee Tapes